Genus and species: Vitis vinifera. 
The new table grapevine xe2x80x9814-37-111xe2x80x99 is of Vitis vinifera parentage and resulted from a twenty year breeding program which had as its goal the development of an early-ripening, brightly colored, red, seedless table grape. The female, seed parent was an unnamed and unpatented plant resulting from a series of crosses involving xe2x80x98Hunisaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Flame Seedlessxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99, and xe2x80x98Thompson Seedlessxe2x80x99. The male parent of the cross is an unnamed and unpatented, seedless grapevine resulting from a series of crosses involving xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Thompson Seedlessxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Muscat of Alexandriaxe2x80x99, and xe2x80x98Calmeriaxe2x80x99. The hybridization resulting in xe2x80x9814-37-111xe2x80x99 was made in 1993 near McFarland, Calif. The seedling was selected from a population of 47 seedlings of like parentage in 1996. It was then propagated by cuttings and grafting to variety xe2x80x98Freedomxe2x80x99 rootstock. This new variety has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.
The new grapevine variety, cultivar xe2x80x9814-37-111xe2x80x99 is similar to the seeded cultivar xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99, from which it descends, but differs from it by being seedless, with traces that are not noticeable due to their small size and the crisp flesh of the berry. xe2x80x9814-37-111xe2x80x99s ripening period is much earlier in the year, ripening approximately 1 week later than cultivar xe2x80x98Flame Seedlessxe2x80x99 (unpatented) at Delano, Calif. The present variety differs from xe2x80x98Flame Seedlessxe2x80x99 by having an ovate berry shape and a having a much brighter red berry color and ripening about one week later than xe2x80x98Flame Seedlessxe2x80x99. It differs from the cultivar xe2x80x98Crimson Seedlessxe2x80x99 by having a much greater fruitfulness, yielding one or two clusters from spur-pruned vines, being less vigorous in its growth habit, and ripening about three weeks earlier at Delano, Calif.